Le ciel a perdu tous ses feux
by Didou367
Summary: "Des ruines, tout autour de lui, tels les membres partiellement décharnés que l'on aurait arrachés à un corps pour les jeter çà et là. Il ne reste plus de sa capitale qu'un cadavre dont se dégagent des relents fétides de maladie et de mort, un cadavre dont la chair se putréfie pour n'abandonner, en guise de preuve de son existence, qu'une carcasse sombre. Varsovie agonise."


**Titre :** Le ciel a perdu tous ses feux.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Pologne, Russie.  
**Rating :** Entre K+ et T.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Cet one-shot, j'ai commencé à l'écrire... En octobre, si je me souviens bien, follement inspirée par un sketch de la dessinatrice Le Black Sheep (N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil sur deviantArt si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà, elle dessine magnifiquement bien *trop feignante pour chercher les liens*). Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs amenée à beaucoup m'intéresser à la Pologne (et donc au personnage) mais ce n'est pas intéressant. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai commencé puis abandonné, pour finalement le reprendre récemment, pendant les vacances d'été. Et je l'ai fini, tralaliloulère~ ! Enfin, pour éviter d'écrire une note plus longue que le texte en lui-même, je promets des détails dans un article sur mon livejournal et finis en rendant à César ce qui est à César. Deux citations se trouvent dans ce texte, la première est de Blaise Cendrars (Extraite de son poème ''La pitié'') et la deuxième est de Paul Eluard, mon grand amour du moment (Extraite du poème ''Le phénix''). Le titre aussi, d'ailleurs (Que je viens tout juste de trouver *a toujours du mal avec les titres*) est un vers d'Eluard, ''Le phénix'' toujours.  
Bon, finalement, même si la note est déjà horriblement longue, je tiens à dire que l'avis de Pologne sur les juifs est historiquement justifié et que je n'essaye surtout pas de le faire passer pour un nazi, ou d'exprimer des opinions personnelles. Je prévoyais de détailler ça dans un article sur LJ mais je préfère prévenir quand même.

* * *

« Mon Dieu... »

La main tremblante de Pologne se serre convulsivement autour de la croix qui repose sur sa poitrine, il la serre au point d'en souffrir, au point d'en graver la forme dans l'épiderme moite de sa paume. Il la serre comme il s'accrocherait au misérable bout de bois flottant, esseulé, à la surface d'une mer aux meurtriers caprices.  
Il l'amène, levant difficilement un bras malingre, à ses fines lèvres craquelées, l'embrasse succinctement mais avec l'énergie d'un désespoir qui ne peut plus qu'en appeler à une force supérieure. Il laisse ensuite retomber la croix sur son torse et son bras le long du mur contre lequel il s'adosse, trop exténué.

Soudainement, il trouve le courage de relever la tête pour observer ce qui l'entoure. Des ruines, tout autour de lui, tels les membres partiellement décharnés que l'on aurait arrachés à un corps pour les jeter çà et là. Il ne reste plus de sa capitale qu'un cadavre dont se dégagent des relents fétides de maladie et de mort, un cadavre dont la chair se putréfie pour n'abandonner, en guise de preuve de son existence, qu'une carcasse sombre.

Varsovie agonise.

Partout, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants jonchent le sol. Tous ensembles, ils semblent tisser la macabre tapisserie de l'extinction d'une ville, d'un pays, d'une population. Deviner ce que sont certains d'entre eux relève de l'impossible, la marche impitoyable d'une armée envoyée pour museler la rancœur d'une nation a écrasé leurs corps et leurs visages, ils ne sont plus que monstres de meurtrissures.

« On a essayé... On a essayé, Seigneur... »

Alors qu'il prononce ces mots d'une voix faible, comme fendue par sa souffrance, Feliks fixe d'un regard vitreux les cieux. Il tente d'attirer celui du Créateur vers lui, vers ceux qu'il incarne. Pourtant, le firmament demeure d'un gris poudreux. Aucun rayon de soleil ne vient pourtant transpercer cette méphitique couverture de fumée dont chaque inspiration brûle les poumons, aucun coup de vent ne vient disperser la pestilence étouffante de la destruction.  
Dieu ne fait sans doute que les contempler avec l'indifférence désabusée du géniteur qui voit depuis trop longtemps déjà son innombrable progéniture emprunter des chemins tous plus condamnables les uns que les autres. Il se gausse de cette miséricorde qu'on lui prête au profit d'une intransigeance méprisable. Pologne l'invectiverait avec une haine désespérée s'il ne le craignait pas.  
Néanmoins, il le craint, alors il se contente d'implorer inlassablement son aide, il fait fi de sa rancœur.

Il préfère en vouloir aux Juifs, ces malveillantes créatures qui ont apporté, de par leur seule présence, le malheur et la destruction en ses terres. Il les a côtoyés, il les a tolérés, eux et leurs différences, mais depuis le début de cette horrible guerre, ils ne faisaient que le trahir pour s'obtenir des faveurs qu'aucun citoyen polonais n'osait espérer.  
Et pourtant, dans le même temps, ces malveillantes créatures, il pleure leur anéantissement. Ces dizaines de morts, tous les jours, il les sent en son être comme si l'on tuait une partie de lui-même, il suffoque en même temps que le zyklon B – invention du Diable en personne – submerge leurs poumons.  
Il ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il a hébergé des Juifs chez-lui, espérant les protéger de la cruauté allemande – Ludwig le lui avait amèrement fait regretter – mais il en a agressé au moins autant, tapi dans l'ombre en compagnie de quelques de ses citoyens, car une souffrance se supporte plus aisément lorsque l'on sait – ou pense savoir – à qui on la doit. Il n'a jamais su à quel saint se vouer. Et cela n'est plus d'aucune importance, d'ailleurs, il n'aurait bientôt sans doute plus à souffrir. Il n'aurait plus à vivre.

« Le phénix renaissant de ses cendres... C'est fini, tout ça, ricane t-il avec une indolence exténuée. »

Oh, des bruits de pas. _''... ce cœur noir, défoncé, broyé par les pas lourds des peines, et qui pleure.''_Non, de véritables bruits de pas, des bottes de cuir qui claquent au son de la marche militaire et s'enfoncent dans la boue, la boue et les cadavres. Ne les écrasez pas à nouveau, s'il-vous-plaît, les nazis ont déjà fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir – ces brutes infâmes – pour détruire jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle de chair.

Mais... Qui êtes-vous ?

Les yeux opiniâtrement fermés – fermés devant l'horreur – s'entrouvrent péniblement. Ils voient des soldats, beaucoup de soldats. Ils voient... Du rouge.

Du rouge ?

« Oh non, mon Seigneur, je vous en supplie, pas eux...  
- Pas eux ? Camarade, j'espère que ce n'est pas de nous que tu parles alors que nous venons vous sauver. »

Ils voient deux bottes et les pans d'un uniforme militaire. Ils seraient sans doute une subreptice tentation qui pousserait le Polonais à relever la tête pour voir à qui tout cela appartenait s'il n'avait pas reconnu cette voix. Cette voix douce, ô si douce, qui coule comme le plus sucré des miels, mais dangereuse, ô si dangereuse, qui serpente comme le plus perfide des reptiles.

« Bien sûr que c'est de vous que je parle, Russie, rétorque t-il en quelques souffles laborieux. »

Il rétorque, oui, il rétorque, car c'est bien la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, la seule barrière qu'il puisse opposer à son voisin soviétique. Si ses forces l'ont quitté, son insolente verve de résistant obstiné, elle, demeure.

« Allez, va-t-en maintenant, il n'y a rien à voir. Et surtout, il n'y a rien à prendre, les Allemands ont tout mis à sac.  
- Je sais, on a tout vu de l'autre côté de la Vistule.  
- Et tu prétends me sauver ?  
- Il faut être brisé pour pouvoir être sauvé, camarade. »

Il veut répliquer avec toute la haine dont il est capable – elle se terre au fond de lui, s'accumule, s'accumule, ne demande qu'à exploser en un flot de paroles corrosives – mais son interlocuteur s'accroupit et lui se tait, le considère du regard méfiant des bêtes sauvages dont on tente de s'approcher, guettant son prochain mouvement. Et il veut l'insulter, le maudire jusqu'à l'infini, se débattre, le griffer, le mordre alors qu'il le tire vers lui pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras et le porter, et il le ferait. S'il s'en sentait la force.

Il le porte, à la façon d'une princesse. La plus pitoyable des princesses. Une Cendrillon que son prince n'a pas sauvée de la misère. Une Blanche-Neige qui n'aurait pas trouvé la chaumière des sept nains, livrée à elle-même dans l'inquiétante obscurité de la forêt.

« J'ai mal..., chuchote inopinément Feliks d'une voix gorgée de sanglots étouffés.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira mieux quand tu m'appartiendras. »

Bien sûr, il n'y croit pas une seule seconde. Il sait qu'il ne fait que passer d'un enfer à un autre. Toutefois, la douceur – la tendresse, presque – avec laquelle le Russe lui a chuchoté ces mots... La chaleur de son corps... Les battements de son cœur se répercutant contre ce torse sur lequel repose sa tête... La précaution avec laquelle il le tient, comme si un excès de fermeté pouvait le briser... Lui donnent envie de faire semblant, quelques instants durant, de trouver un espoir dans ce mensonge.

_''Les cendres ont fleuri en joie et en beauté.''_

Un jour, peut-être.


End file.
